


Hurt

by bootoye (sherlocked_bootoye)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked_bootoye/pseuds/bootoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene drabble from the end of Crisis Core. Zack and Cloud on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Set while Zack and Cloud are still on the run from ShinRa forces.
> 
> From prompt "I need a band aid..."
> 
> This was a contest at aarinfantasy forums. XD

"I need a band aid..."

 

Zack grimaced, examining the small cut on his arm just below his black shoulder-guard; but made no move to take care of the wound, instead he crooked the arm and gently placed it under the pale-blond spiky-head of his companion.

 

"Hey, Spiky I got us a ride." He stroked the spikes. "We are going to Midgar..."

 

"Guuughh...."

 

Cloud's gurgling seemed louder. Was he reacting to the bodyheat? Grinning slightly, the First got to his feet; his precious burden cuddled tightly against his chest. It was not regulations carrying-position but Cloud was his ...best bud; whose only human contact was Zack.

 

Of course it did not hurt that Zack himself needed to feel the almost too-hot body, to remind him that he wasn't the only one out here. Together they made it to the black cycle.


End file.
